


Empty Stool

by TechnoBeat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Sansterby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoBeat/pseuds/TechnoBeat
Summary: A short scene at Grillby's.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Grillby/Sans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Empty Stool

**Author's Note:**

> -Extremely- short sansterby. I'll try and continue this at some point.

Sans enters the bar and is greeted by Grillby. "hey grillbs, the usual." As Grillby hands Sans his usual ketchup, he notices Sans is more absent minded than normally.

"What's wrong Sans?" Grillby asks with worry in his voice. It had been a while since he'd seen Sans like this.

"well... you ever get this feeling that... something was missing? something important?"

Grillby looked at him confused. " What do you mean? You're gonna have to be more specific love." Says Grillby, still quite worried.

Sans thinks for a while and continues, " i can't, really, because i'm not sure what it is... but if i had to give an example, don't you think the bar sometimes feels... empty, when it's just the two of us?"  
Grillby stops cleaning the counter for a minute.

"I... I think I know what you mean..."

Both fall silent, looking over to the empty stool next to Sans.


End file.
